Poison In My Veins
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: Reiga wants the demon king's daughter to join his forces and he would do anything to get her on his side. He would even use her past to influence her desicions. This is a LuzeXOC. Please Review. I need your input. #PowerToThePeople!
1. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Poison In My Veins

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku.

I hope this story is better than my last…. ENJOY!

Please Review this time!... I need some ideas to put together and I would love to work with whatever ideas are give. :D

Chapter One

On his journey towards her, he thought about the last time he saw here. The wind wildly blew her hair across her tear-stained face. From where he was standing, pain was written across her flaw-less features. He had betrayed her trust.

He crossed a path of flowers which led to an old house. Despite the house being old, it had a well kept garden full of inter-bred roses. He stood afar and heard a faint sound of singing. It was the one and only voice he could never forget. Her bedroom door was slightly opened. As he entered the room, two darts flew towards his head. He expected nothing less from the demon king's daughter. He could see the visible disappointment on her face as the darts missed him.

"Why does Reiga continue to pester me?" she asked coldly. Her slender legs were folded to the side ever so gracefully as she sat on the old bed. She brushed her long flowing hair

"Lord Reiga is asking for your final decision," he said, his voice as cold as hers

"I made it clear that I wasn't getting involved in this war. I have my own problems to deal with," she said, never changing her tone.

With that, he took off his hat and walked towards her. This action made her tense. With grace and ease he pinned her to the bed and placed his lips to the crook of her neck. Her cheeks flamed and she became dizzy. When she finally came to her senses, she punched him square in the jaw. The punch sent him flying into the closet. He got up with a little difficulty.

"Don't ever think you have the right to touch me like that ever again,"she said with all the anger she could find.

A black aura came about her.

Before her power was able to devour him, he opened a portal and left.

"So that's how you want to play,huh," she said while wiping the tears frm her eyes. "Well bring it on Luze!" she shouted


	2. Chapter T

Chapter Two

Memories of Her Past

There were whispers everywhere. All the high classed duras looked down on her. Even her father threw her away. Reason being: _she wasn't wanted._ The demon king wanted a son, but got a daughter. She was allowed to stay at the palace only because she was the daughter of his favorite wife. Despite being an outcast, there was one servant who befriended her. His name was Luka. While serving under the demon king, Luka taught Reiko basic sword fighting techniques and magic. To everyone, she was a reject and loud-mouthed, but to Luka, she was sad and lonely. She needed someone to talk to. He talked to her about most things. She usually questioned him about his missions.

"Hey, Luka, do you have any siblings?" she asked with her now maturing voice.

Reiko had matured a lot in behavior and in looks. Her eyes became a more deep red, her lips were becoming full.

"I have a brother, but I've only met him on certain occasions," Luka replied.

"Well, I would really love to meet him," Reiko said.

"So, what about that human girl named Yuki?" she asked teasingly.

At that point, Luka's expression darkened. He knew he was going away to be by Yuki's side.

"Get some rest," he finally said.

The next day dragged by for Reiko. She hadn't seen Luka all day. Then, she over-heard some servants talking about him. They said he was a traitor and that he betrayed the demon king for a human girl. He had brought disgrace on his family. Reiko felt tears form in her eyes as she slowly backed away. She then tripped over something and fell flat on her face. The tears flowed.

"Oh! Look who decided to join our little part," one servant said.

"And she appears to be crying," another said.

"Oh well. Well, at least we HIGH classed duras don't do such things," another one said with disgust.

Reiko was deeply hurt but wiped all the tears from her face.

"She finally stopped crying. We should really give her a medal for that," the first one said.

"I'm outta here. I don't find wasting tears on you people appealing," Reiko said with disgust.

With that, Reiko took her spell book and ventured into a nearby forest. She then sat under a tree and studied a few spells. Reiko then heard rustling in the bushes. A red haired man walked out. He had villainous smirk on his face as he took a knife out of his bag. Before Reiko noticed anything, the knife pierced her arm. She began to feel stiff. Reiko was fully conscious but couldn't move her legs or arms. He then started to undress her.

"Perverted bastered," she managed to spit out.

The man's grin became wilder. Reiko was undeniably beautiful. She felt his hands all over her. She tried her best to move but her attempts were futile. She couldn't do a thing. Not even scream. This went on for about five minutes.

"I think I've waited enough. Now it's time for my pleasure," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! I wanna shout out to my first reviewer Gozita444! I also wanna thank all those who followed my story. Please REVIEW! I need inspiration to continue! **

* * *

She tried to yell for help, but it was no use. Just as he was about to put his vile being into her, a tall, handsome man with black hair and amethyst eyes punched the man's face into the ground. He killed the man with ease. Reiko felt dizzy. Before going unconscious, Reiko realized two things.

This mysterious man looked a lot like Luze.

She was completely naked in front of him.

She then blacked out.

"So this is the demon king's daughter," Luze mumbled. "How pathetic."

Luze picked Reiko up and carried her near a brook to wash off. He seemed quite un-phased by the fact that she wasn't clothed. A few hours past and Reiko woke up to the scent of blood. Her eyes became a deeper shade of red as she followed the scent. She didn't seem to notice that she was half clothed. As she came to a stop she saw the mysterious man who had saved her with his shirt unbuttoned and blood running from his neck.

"Its about time you woke up," he said.

She blushed deeply.

"You should gather some strength," he said.

She knew what that meant. With her cheeks flaming red, she sat on his leg and drank the blood from his neck.

"Thanks," Reiko said.

There was no reply. Then, Reiko looked down only to notice she didn't have on much. She screamed and ran behind a nearby tree.

"You don't have to hide. I've already seen it all," he said bluntly.

Reiko never knew she could have turned different shades of red. As she came out from her hiding spot, he tossed the clothes that were taken off to her and readied him-self to leave. When she noticed he was about to leave, she went into a deep thought.

"Hey, I didn't get your name," she said.

"Luze," he answered.

"Well, my name is Reiko, and I was wondering if you could…. I don't know….train me a little," she explained.

When she noticed there was no answer, she tried to convince him even more.

"I never want something like that to happen to me ever again. I need to become stronger," she said. "You don't even have to pay attention to me that much. I'll just be there. That's all. Please."

Luze sighed mentally.

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way," he answered.

Reiko mentally patted herself on the back.

"Score! I really need to learn a few more things and I really believe this guy can help me. Let the adventure begin!" she thought.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well people that was chapter three. I know its short but it will get better. More info about Luze and Reiko's past romantic relationship. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Reiko followed in Luze's wake silently, she noted rain fast approaching. Luze seemed to notice as well.

"We'll be staying here for the night," Luze said as they approached an old-looking house.

"Umm…. Ok," she replied. "I _am_ a bit tired."

Luze entered the building and quickly scanned for any signs of danger. He then disappeared leaving Reiko to fend for herself.

"Luze!" Reiko called out. "Where are you?"

She sat on a nearby couch and sighed.

"_Tch! How could he leave a poor defenseless girl by herself?" _she asked inwardly

Reiko untied her long, black hair and neatly placed herself on the couch. Rain started to fall. Reiko loved the rain, and even more than the rain, she loved thunder, but her worst fear was lightning.

As lightning began to flash, Reiko squealed and covered her eyes. She started to shiver. She then slowly fell asleep. The rain stopped and the moon shone into the room, illuminating it. Luze walked in to find a sleeping Reiko. Ironically, she looked like an angel. The light hit her face making it look almost perfect, if it wasn't for the tears that stained her face.

"_Snap out of it!"_ Luze reprimanded himself inwardly. _"I can't be having these foolish thoughts about the demon king's daughter."_

"Hey you!" he called out, "Wake up. You need to eat something."

She didn't respond, however, he saw tears streaming down her face. Something was troubling her.

As she rose, her eyes became dark.

"Hey, I see you finally came looking for me," she said while forcing a smirk on her beautiful features.

"It wasn't that hard. Your foul sent was enough," he remarked.

Reiko's jaw dropped to the floor. She shook her head vigorously (anime style).

" Grrrr…." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess being around my brother and accompanying him on his visits to earth has turned you more human like than demon like," he scowled.

Reiko rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, you need to replenish your body before we get a move on," he continued.

With that, Luze started to unbutton his shirt just like he did a few weeks ago. Reiko blushed heavily, but shook herself out of it.

"Aren't you tired of doing that? I mean you can't just keep diminishing your strength so I can be replenished," she said with her blush creeping back on her face.

He proceeded with his actions and motioned for her to come forward. She hesitantly walked forward and sat on his lap.

"If you want to advance to higher levels of using a sword, you have to be ready in both body and mind," he said.

When Luze said that, Reiko put on her determined look.

She barred her fangs and sank them into Luze's neck. Her palms were against his pale, yet muscular chest. The taste of his blood made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.. His scent filled her nostrils. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. He then slightly pushed her off his lap. A small groan escaped from her throat as he did this.

"Let's go," he said.

Reiko sighed.

_A Few Weeks Later_

"You need to focus the strength of your sword at a different angle," Luze said as he clashed swords with Reiko.

"Easier said than done," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"It looks like you have improved well enough," he complimented.

Reiko's eyes widened. She then ran and hugged Luze from behind.

"This is the first time you've every complimented me!" she shouted.

This action caused Luze to be a little surprised. His face then softened a bit. Reiko noticed his change in features and blushed slightly. She then felt the need to tell him her feelings. She knew this was the right time to get it over with.

"_If he never wants to speak to me again, so be it,"_ Reiko thought.

"Luze," she said.

Luze turned around slightly.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I didn't know when or how to," she started. "I….. I…..I"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku.

* * *

"I…. I… I have feelings for you. I didn't want to acknowledge it up until now," she stuttered. Reiko's face was as red as a tomato . Luze's

gaze seemed to pierce through her."Uhh… I guess this is a little awkward. I should g…." Reiko was stopped in her sentence by Luze

pulling her in by the waist. He kissed her, forcefully entering his tongue into her mouth. The air between them was electrifying. Her heart

beat sped up as the kiss intensified. Next thing she felt was her clothes leaving the perfect shape of her body. She knew that after this,

she would become his mate. Her father would never agree. She didn't care. She finally wanted to do what made her happy.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry this chapter's so short guys... I've got a report to do and exams to study for. I just posted this for my faithful readers.. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month passed and Luze and Reiko's relationship escalated. The pair slowly began to open to each other day by day. Luze told Reiko the few things he knew other and about his brother and some of his past stories. Reiko, in turn, told him about the strained relationship between her and her also told him about the horrible life she led at the castle. She told him that whenever the servants would mock her, she would often think, not about ripping their heads off but about pleasant things. Luze had described her as an escapist (a person who escapes the difficulties of life by thinking about or doing something more pleasant). Not only did Reiko's strength relationship with Luze increase, but her strength increased as well. She was twice fast as she was before and she mastered a few combat techniques such as hitting the pressure points of demons. She also learned how to use a katana and, on her own, learned how to use the bow and arrow.

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Luze, have you ever wondered what it would be like to live among the mortals? You know…. ditch this place," Reiko explained.

"No," he answered and then quickly walked ahead of Reiko.

"Geez… what's gotten into him," Reiko mumbled to herself. "Now that I think about it, he's been acting like this all week.

The breeze slightly picked up when Luze came to a stop by a small creek. Reiko prepared herself to take a dip in the creek. Luze turned his back and buried himself deeply in thought.

**Luze P.O.V.**

_ I knew this was going to happen. I believe he knew as well that I would have truly fallen in love with her. It was only a matter of time till he caught on. Now, I'll have to renounce my love to restore my family's honor and consider my mission finished. Betrayal really does knows my name. After this, I will never open my heart again. Inside the darkness of my heart will be as cold as my outside expression. After this, she will hate me. That might be a good thing. _

Reiko was finished dressing, Luze turned to her with a blank expression. She was shivering uncontrollably and she had a playful grin on her face. Her intention was to try to get him in a comfortable mood, but it wasn't helping.

"Reiko," Luze said with a voice as cold as ice. Reiko's smile still lingered.

"Your father sent me to you to start your training. I was also ordered to make you fall in love with me as an experiment to see if you would respond better to the human feeling called 'love'. That includes physical love as well."

Reiko's smiling face disappeared. Tears started to roll uncontrollably down her face. Surprisingly, tears didn't mar the beautiful features she possessed. She stood there like a fragile porcelain doll. Luze marveled at the immense beauty that stood before him. He almost wanted to take back the words he had just said.

"So all this time you were just using me, huh," she said barely raising her voice level.

Luze didn't respond. He just started walking away. When he reached a good distance he stood and watched her frame. She stood there, still frozen. There was nothing he could have done at the time. He had to make her experience true hate. That would, in turn, make her a stronger demon.

_So hate me if you dare_ Luze thought.

_Two Months Later_

Reiko found herself again a month after the 'incident'. She traveled all over and trained on her own. She obtained a sword and a small demon hound. Her name was Nita. She had white fur and growing bark.

_Punch_. Have to get stronger

_Punch, Punch. _Stronger than 'that guy'

_Punch. _Stronger than my father.

Nita growled slightly causing Reiko to cease from completely destroying the now fragile tree. That was how she let out her anger. It also strengthened her upper arms. Her punching strength grew immensely. Her beauty also doubled which seemed impossible. Her long black hair was cut to shoulder length and streaked red her lips were a lighter shade of pink. She didn't mind cutting her hair for she knew it would grow back in a few weeks time. She would then cut it again. She then decided it was time for some me time. Walking through a valley of white lilies, she was deep in thought. While doing so, she enjoyed the slight breeze that blew through her hair. She hen noticed the clouds darkening. She also sensed a dark presence approaching. She all too well knew it. On the other end of the field, a man with white hair stood. He had something that looked like a magician hat on and it obscured his eyes. He also had a playful smirk plastered on his face as the wind picked up its pace. He was clad in a dark suit and white gloves were on his hands. When he came face to face with Reiko, she drew her sword and attempted to slice his head off.

"My, My, is that how you're going to treat your loving father?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tch! Shut up you stupid bastered!" she shouted and attempted to slice him in pieces again.

He dodged her attacks with ease, but when he finally became bored, with quick movements, he barred his claws and stuck a dark substance through her chest. Reiko coughed up a good amount of blood before going unconscious. She fell forward and embraced the darkness.

"I think you gave her too much," a person said. That person had been there the whole time.

"Nah. It's just a small portion of my power," he said smirking. "Anyways, I'll leave the rest to you then."

After the demon king took his leave, that person took off the hood that was worn. It revealed a white haired woman with the same red eyes as Reiko. She was beautiful, but her face possessed a huge scar on her left cheek.

"I can't believe he gave the likes of YOU so much power," she said with jealousy filling each word.

"Now I have to make sure your sorry ass gets to the human world safely. Well little sis, one day, am gonna blast that power right out of you," she said evily.


End file.
